


Lunch Date

by SparksSeer



Series: The Almighty 100 words Drabbles [4]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty surprises Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

Dawn looked up when the door to the j:pr office opened. Anders was on a meeting and was going to be back soon. Hence, she was surprised to see when not Anders, but his younger brother Ty entered the office and walked straight to her desk with a smile. They had only been together for two weeks now and hadn’t told anyone about them, since they didn’t want Anders to interfere in their relationship _again._ Dawn smiled as Ty walked around her desk and kissed her softly.

“Want to go out for lunch, Dawn?”

“Sounds just perfect. I’m starving!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> At this point, I think, I wanna get something off my chest: The thing with 100 words drabbles and why I like them so much, is that in only 100 words, you need and you can bring a point across. There are no words that talk around the main point and sometimes you can create something, that inspires people to think more about it, to maybe create a background story or what could happen after that. Thinking about the consequences, reactions, happenings, feelings that are not mentioned. So that everyone can have their own sort of interpretation of the drabble.
> 
> And I hope, that somehow, I can create that, even though I know, that it can be quite difficult, because you really only have 100 words.


End file.
